Schizophrenic patients (both on and off neuroleptics) and non-schizophrenic control patients are being evaluated using an apparatus designed to measure reaction time, movement time, and the pattern of muscle activity during rapid movement. With this technique specific aspects of basal ganglia function in schizophrenia will be assessed, as well as motor disturbances related to neuroleptic medication.